This invention relates generally to apparatus for handling rolls of sheet material and, more particularly, to a device which is useful for holding a plurality of rolls of wrapping material and for cutting selected lengths of wrapping material from the rolls.
Most households use various sorts of wrapping material (e.g., aluminum foil, cellophane, waxed paper) which are typically sold as rolls in elongate cardboard cartons, one roll per carton, with each carton having a cutting edge for cutting the sheet material to selected length. These cartons are bulky and unattractive and thus are usually stored away from view, making access and use inconvenient.
Reference may be made to the following patents for devices generally in the field of this invention: 3,905,532, 4,222,621, 2,336,496, 3,714,725, 2,954,823 and 940,236.